


Some of His Parts

by burntotears



Series: Parts [1]
Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley has some trouble with a scene and Colin is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some of His Parts

**Author's Note:**

> (This story does not contain spoilers, just my wishful thinking. Nothing mentioned about the show is actually true.)
> 
> This was written for the lovely, amazing, talented, generous, fantastic, awesomesauce [sparksflyout](http://sparksflyout.livejournal.com/profile) without whom I think life would be utterly boring. I am ecstatic that I met her and was able to befriend her and I look forward to more great chats with her. She is truly fantastic and this story pales in comparison to her brilliance. I honestly wish it could reflect just how fantastic she truly is, but that is obviously impossible because nothing could shine quite as brightly as she does. I hope you like it despite all that, bb. ILY

Bradley looked up from his computer when he heard a knock on the door. He was supposed to be going over the script but he needed a break. The words on the pages were beginning to blur as he read through them. He had spent about 10 minutes looking at Facebook before the knock came. He closed the site immediately, feeling as if he'd been caught doing something compromising.

He opened the door to the hotel room to find Colin on the other side. "Hey," the Irishman said, walking through the doorway when Bradley stepped aside for him. Bradley closed the door and turned to face him. "I was wondering if you wanted to run lines together. I've been reading on my own but I'm getting kind of stir crazy."

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. Tea?" Bradley offered, pulling Colin's favourite from the basket as well as his own. He began to prepare it while saying, "I stopped about ten minutes ago. Going a bit mental myself. What do you think about the reveal scene?"

Colin's voice grew excited like it always did when they discussed a particular scene between Arthur and Merlin that had a significant impact on both of the characters. "I love it. Really, I do and I'm glad that they went with what you were hoping for. I think they see that you've got a great grasp on Arthur's thoughts." Bradley could listen to Colin prattle on about characters and acting all day long. He was so enthusiastic about it and he invested so much time and emotion into Merlin as a _real_ person that Bradley really admired him. He got more excited about playing Arthur thanks to Colin's enthusiasm—it was infectious.

"Well, I don't know about all that, but thanks," he smiled at Colin, who smiled in return. "So what do you want to work on?" Bradley asked, walking over to the sofa and handing Colin his tea. Bradley picked up his script from the bed and sat down next to Colin.

"How about…" Colin trailed off, flipping through his script, "oh! How about the courtyard scene from episode two?" he pointed to the scene in question and grinned up at Bradley.

"Absolutely," he replied, even though he'd already practiced that scene at least a dozen times. He couldn't deny Colin anything even if he wanted to. He wondered if Colin was even aware of how amazing he was and how much Bradley looked forward to spending time with him no matter what they did.

They ran each other through the scene from memory a couple of times and then read it with characterization, minus the actual motions. When they were satisfied, they tried a couple of other scenes until they were laughing more than practicing and definitely were not going to get back to it any time soon.

"Ok, I think we're done for now. If I do any more of this I might literally go mental," Colin laughed. "Want to watch a film and order room service?"

"Sure. Do you know what's available?" He snagged the remote from the bedside table and switched the television to the preview channel. There were a few newer releases available and also some older films and programmes. "Oh you've got to be joking," Bradley groaned as he scrolled through the lists.

"What?" Colin looked up from the room service menu to the telly. "_Yes!_ We're watching it!" Colin smirked and tried to grab the remote from Bradley's hand.

"Oh no we aren't!" Bradley replied, yanking the remote back from Colin's grasp. The Irishman dove for it, the menu falling forgotten to the floor. Bradley fell back on the bed and held it over his head as far away from Colin as he could get, but he squirmed over Bradley's chest and reached for it. "You've seen it a hundred times, Colin!" he protested, trying to push Colin off him with one hand.

"And I'll never tire of making fun! _Never!_" Colin stretched for the remote again so Bradley considered it a situation for drastic measures—he began to tickle Colin's side with his free hand.

Colin tried to wriggle away from the touch. "That's dirty, James! You're a cheater!"

"All's fair when my pride is at stake, _Morgan_!" Bradley was finally able to wrestle the skinnier man off of him. Without really thinking about what he was doing, he straddled Colin's waist and held the remote above his head in triumph, the two of them laughing together. "I am the _wiener_," he drawled out, making Colin laugh even harder. Bradley grinned like a loon down at the other man, eyes darting over Colin's face, drinking in the brilliant blue of his eyes, the contrast of his pale skin against his dark fringe, the wetness of his lips.

He leaned down and kissed Colin on the lips—a brief, chaste kiss, but a kiss none-the-less. Colin stopped laughing, stopped smiling, and when Bradley pulled back, Colin looked up at him with something like confusion. Bradley clambered off of Colin's waist, groaning internally at his own stupidity.

They ordered food and watched _Dis/Connected_ in stark silence, neither of them joking about the acting or Bradley's hair like they usually did. Bradley felt Colin's body radiating heat like a comet next to him, waiting for the Irishman to explode and call him a faggot and tell him to never speak to him again. Colin did none of this; he thanked Bradley for the help and the company and left quietly.

.    .    .

Bradley had expected things to go a lot worse than they did. Colin never mentioned to anyone what had happened, not even to Bradley. At first he was quiet around him, which Bradley supposed was better than yelling or sneering.

Two weeks into filming, and though they did not spend much free time together like they did last year, Colin wasn't ignoring him completely and he still laughed at Bradley's jokes and talked amongst Katie, Angel and Bradley when they were all together. It seemed like things were going to go back to normal and while Bradley would still be besotted, it really wasn't a bad deal considering what _could_ have happened.

And yet…Colin wasn't himself anymore. Not really. It wasn't a drastic change and maybe Bradley was the only one who paid enough attention to Colin to notice it, but there was definitely something different. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes as it did before and Bradley would catch him staring at him from time to time with an unreadable expression on his face. Bradley began to think that maybe Colin _did_ hate him for what he'd done and was just too nice to be upfront with him about it. Maybe he couldn't stand to be around the bloke who'd gone and kissed him out of the blue like a stupid schoolgirl.

After a month of filming had passed, Colin was all but his usual self again in the eyes of anyone who wasn't keen on him like Bradley was. He even came to Bradley's hotel room and asked him to practice scenes and watch films like before. He still wasn't _Colin_ though and Bradley began to think on saying something about it. Would that be more disastrous than just letting things lie? He had Colin back as his mate, but it felt wrong not to have the _real_ Colin at his side. Bradley felt like he was living a lie, pretending that this was who Colin truly was when he knew for certain that it wasn't.

Another week and Bradley decided that he would have to say _something_ or risk going mad. 

 

"_Merlin_, I know you're not a _complete_ imbecile, so try to lasten…shit. Shit, I'm sorry," Bradley sighed heavily.

"Keep rolling, Bradley," Jeremy called out, his voice tight and bordering on annoyed.

Bradley nodded and took a deep breath. They'd been shooting this scene for the last two hours. They'd gotten through some of it successfully, but they'd wanted a wide shot, a close up and a few other angles, so it was taking ages. And now Bradley was getting restless with the scene, having to say the same thing three times over—his tongue was no longer cooperating with him.

"_Merlin_, I know you're not _completely_ daft, so try to listen carefully: we have _got_ to—to…_ugh!_" Bradley threw his hands in the air in defeat. He was never going to get this line right and what was worse was that there was nothing difficult about it.

"Ok, cut! Everyone take fifteen minutes and Bradley, pull yourself together, alright?" Jeremy was up and gone in an instant.

Bradley resolved to talk to Colin today and maybe that was what was giving him such trouble—the closer they got to wrapping for the night, the more anxious he felt about it. If he didn't get this line down soon, though, everyone was going to be very pissed with him.

He left Colin standing in the middle of the courtyard and began to walk the length of it, repeating the line perfectly every time. "What a load of bollocks!"

"What's a load of bollocks?" he heard Colin ask behind him and he started from surprise.

"Bloody hell, Colin! Don't sneak up on me, yeah?"

"I wasn't sneaking," Colin replied and Bradley's eyes snapped to Colin's face instantly. This was Colin—the _real_ one. Where had he come from?

"You…" he started, but he had nothing left on his tongue.

"Me?" Colin asked, pointing to his own chest and grinning. "C'mere, I've got something to show you."

Bradley began to follow without question, enamoured by the man who had been speaking to him. It was like a light switch had been flicked and here was Colin, back to his old self again. Bradley did not know whether to be suspicious or overjoyed.

Colin led Bradley through the winding corridors of the castle to a secluded area the two of them used to go to and escape all the hustle of filming. This was where Bradley heard about Colin's first kiss with a ginger bird named Jesse and where Bradley told Colin that he fancied guys as well as girls. The chairs they usually stole from the set were there—Colin must have brought them up alone since they hadn't come here together since they wrapped series two.

"Thought you could do with the quiet," Colin stated and took one seat as Bradley took the other. Bradley couldn't stop looking at him. "Why are you staring at me?" Colin asked, his nose wrinkled in displeasure.

"I—I don't know," Bradley replied stupidly. He knew, but he wasn't sure it would make any sense if he said it.

"I'm sorry," Colin said abruptly.

"What? For what?" Bradley blinked, trying to think of what Colin could possibly have to be sorry for.

"I should have talked to you about it. I just—I didn't know what to say." Colin looked down at his hands, pulling at a loose thread in Merlin's tunic.

"You didn't have to say anything. I shouldn't have done. _I'm_ sorry, Colin. I wish…" he couldn't bring himself to say it, because he would never truly wish to take it back. He had wanted to kiss Colin _so_ badly.

"Hey," Colin said sharply, "close your eyes. We haven't got long."

Bradley raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Colin chuckled and replied, "Just do it, alright?" He stood up and looked down at Bradley expectantly.

"Ooookay." He closed one eye but kept the other open, still looking warily at Colin standing in front of him.

"Do it!" Colin shouted, though there was a faint smirk on his lips.

"Ok, ok!" Bradley raised his hands defensively and closed his other eye. In the darkness he was able to retreat into his mind and think about what Colin could possibly be up to. The arms on the chair squeaked from a sudden weight and Bradley felt breath near his face. What was he _doing?_

The last thing Bradley expected was to feel Colin's lips press against his own. Even if he'd had his eyes open, staring Colin in the face just centimeters away from his own, he _still_ would not have thought Colin was going to kiss him. But he _was_ kissing him and Bradley wanted to groan but this couldn't be right. Against his better judgment, he put a hand against Colin's chest and pushed him back. He looked Colin in the eyes and said, "What are you doing, Colin?"

"What does it look like, Bradley?"

He made an irritated noise, his hand fisting at the tunic Colin wore as he replied, "_Why_ are you doing it, Colin?"

"Because I want to, Bradley," he replied, mocking Bradley's use of his name.

"You don't," Bradley replied slowly, as if he really knew that. He _did_ know that, didn't he? He was about one hundred percent certain Colin did not want to snog him. Ever.

"Bradley."

"What?"

"Shut up," Colin said and pushed forward, crushing his lips against Bradley's. This time, Bradley couldn't resist. He kissed Colin back fiercely, tugging him by the tunic as though he could pull him closer than he already was. Bradley pressed his tongue forward and Colin opened his mouth to it, pressing his own tongue against Bradley's. Someone moaned but Bradley had no idea who it was and he did not particularly care.

Colin must have gotten uncomfortable because his face began to angle and Bradley realised he was kneeling down in front of the chair. He pulled back and it felt like his eyes were as heavy as lead because it took him at least ten seconds to open them completely. "I can move," he said, hoping that Colin understood what he was saying.

"It's alright," Colin replied, placing his hands on Bradley's thighs and leaning up to kiss him again. Bradley's head was swimming with surprise, awe, lust. He never would have thought a month ago when he'd kissed Colin that he'd ever actually do it again. He'd thank the world for small favours though and even if _this_ was the last time he ever got to do this, he would be eternally grateful.

Colin's hand traveled up Bradley's thigh to the laces on his—Arthur's—trousers and began to tug at one of the strings. Bradley pulled back from Colin abruptly and the paler man stared at him in confusion. "Colin, no."

"You don't want me to?" Colin asked, his pupils blown so wide Bradley felt like he could drown in them.

He groaned and shook his head. "Of course I do, but you can't."

"I want to."

"Colin, you don't—"

"Bradley! Stop telling me what the fuck I want!"

Bradley's eyes went wide and he nodded dumbly, surprised by the sharpness in Colin's tone. But then his eyes softened and he said, "Sorry. I just mean—I know what I want to do, alright? And I want to do this for you."

"But I thought—"

"We haven't got time to talk about it now, alright? Just let me…" he trailed off because Bradley had stopped protesting and was now unlacing his own trousers. Colin's lips lifted into a smirk as he helped Bradley untie the laces. "Lift up," he said quietly and Bradley obeyed, lifting his hips so that Colin could pull the trousers down, revealing his erection. Bradley had about two whole seconds to be self conscious about him body and then Colin was taking him into his mouth and rational thought was wiped clean from his mind.

He inhaled sharply at the feel of Colin's lips wrapped around his cock, something he had only ever _dreamed_ of. He sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down on it as Colin worked on him. He took Bradley's cock halfway in his mouth before pulling back slowly with his tongue dragging along the underside of its length.

"Oh gods," Bradley said quietly as his hips bucked upward, arse vacating the seat entirely. Colin took the action in stride, working with it rather than against it. He swallowed down Bradley's length once more, this time further than before and when he pulled back his teeth grazed along the top and bottom of Bradley's cock.

Bradley wrapped one hand around the arm of the chair, holding onto it like a lifeline, and fisted his other hand in Colin's hair. When Colin had released his cock from his mouth completely, Bradley looked down just in time to see Colin wrap his lips around the head and suck at it. "Fuck! Colin, fuck!" Bradley groaned more than said, closing his eyes again because watching Colin do this was almost too much for him.

Colin took Bradley's cock into his mouth again and Bradley felt a shiver run up the length of his spine. "Colin. Colin, I'm gonna—" he barley got the last word out before he was coming, hard and wet inside the confines of Colin's beautiful mouth. He rode through his orgasm by fucking Colin's mouth with haphazard thrusts, both his thighs and arms shaking violently as his bare arse fell down into the seat again.

Bradley opened his eyes and saw Colin swallow once, wiping at his mouth with his hand and rubbing it on the underside of the chair rather than Merlin's wardrobe. Bradley's mouth fell slack at the sight of Colin swallowing his seed without second thought, at the thought of what had just transpired between them. He would not be surprised if he was dreaming it all up.

"We've got to go," Colin said and tugged Bradley out of the chair by the arm, pulling his trousers back up over his hips. He redid the laces without Bradley's help, since Bradley's limbs were entirely useless just then. Colin leaned forward and kissed him, this time slowly and tenderly and Bradley felt his heart melt into the kiss and reform when he looked into Colin's face again. "Fifteen minutes is up. Let's go," Colin said and dragged Bradley forward by the hand. 

 

In the courtyard, Bradley delivered his lines perfectly albeit in a bit of a daze. After they wrapped, Colin took Bradley back to his hotel room and snogged him some more and ended up falling asleep in Bradley's bed. It wasn't until he woke in the middle of the night that Bradley began to comprehend what had actually happened that day.

"Holy shit!"

[Continue to the Sequel: All of Their Parts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/83866)


End file.
